Angel and Pokémon to the Rescue
'Angel and Pokémon to the Rescue '''is the 43rd episode of (Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue'') Plot Lightspeed have been invited to a ball In New York, Angel invites her friends in the Pokémon Universe to come along and pretend to be her cousins for the night until she ran into her Ex-friend Vincent with his new Girlfriend Tori as Angel tried to handle her pressures of not exposing her powers she ended up doing it and ran out to find her purpose on which world she wants to go before graduation as her friends help her overcome her fears. Story At the Aquabase. Heather is doing cheerleading practice do to Angel leaving a lot as she calls out her Pokémon to do her cheeleading squad. ”Alright, Combusken, Skitty, Munchlax, Wurmple, and Eevee come on out.” Heather says as she calls out her Pokémon. As she trains her Pokémon to do cheerleading moves as Heather receives a reminder on her cellphone. Heather is shock by this. ”Oh no today is the visit of Ash’s Pokémon of Kanto, Johto, And Hoenn Pokémon to visit the Beverly Hills.” Heather says in shock as she leaves the room and runs out and press the radio. Heather talks over the radio. ”Code Pokémon, I repeat Code Pokémon the Pokémon are visiting Beverly Hills from Oak‘s Lab.” Heather says over the radio. This leaves everyone in a rush and leaving Tony and Sasha wondering as Larry looks at them. ”What is going on?” Larry asked as he looks at her. Sasha looks at him. ”Larry today is when Angel is coming back from doing Pokémon training in Kanto and she’s bringing her friends in the Pokémon Universe and bringing their Pokémon to see us.” Sasha says as she looks at him. Larry looks at her. ”That isn’t bad there will be like a few Pokémon here right.” Larry says as he looks at them. Tony looks at him. ”Well Ash is bringing all of his Pokémon from Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto.” Tony says as he looks at him. Larry looks at them saying how many are we talking as the Portal opens as they see Tauros running. ”Ah! Tauros!” They all shouts as they see 30 Tauros coming through. (Theme Song) Epiaode 43: Angel and Pokémon to the Rescue. As the Tauros are rushing in. ”Sasha use the Tauros case room.” Tony says as he looks at her. Sasha nods as she unlocks the door and they move out of the way as they Tauros went in and see Angel flying of the Tauros back and hits the wall as Sasha looks at her. ”Angel are you alright?” Sasha asked as she looks at her. Angel looks at her. ”Yeah just a little tired from the Tauros round up.” Angel says as she looks down as she passes out from hitting the floor as Tony, Sasha, and Larry checks on her. As the others jump out and see Angel knocks out and checked on her as Dana comes in. ”Oh my goodness how can I forget Ash and his friends were visiting today.” Dana says as she hits her head. Angel hugs her mother. "It's good to see you again mother," Angel says as she looks at Dana. Dana looks at her. "Angel you must be hungry come on let's get to the mess hall and get you something to eat," Dana says as she looks at her. They head to the mess hall. Meanwhile on Queen Vexus's ship. "Those power brats are making me madder then ever and I'm going to finish them off once and for all, Smythus get me a really powerful monster," Vexus says as she looks at him. He nods and Blue-Eyes White Dragon Knight appears. "Rahh let me at those Rangers I'll destroy them," Blue-Eyes White Dragon Knight says as he swings his saber. At the Aquabase in the mess hall Angel and Dana are eating. "Sweetie maybe you should focus more on your duties as a Power Ranger more cause it seems you're spending more time in the Pokémon world then helping your friends?" Dana says as she looks at her daughter. Angel looks at her. "Mom so far Vexus hasn't been making a pee and I want to use the down time to do something," Angel says as she looks at her mother. Then the alarm sounds as Angel leaves the mess hall. Downtown people are running for their lives as Blue-Eyes White Dragon Knight is blasting the buildings and destroying everything as the rangers are in the Rescue Rover. "Ah Rangers so good of you to show up," Blue-Eyes White Dragon Knight says as he swings his saber. They get into a fighting stance. "We're going to send you back to Vexus in pieces come on guys let's show him what we're made of," Angel says as she looks at her team. "LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" Angel, Heather, Sasha, Tony, and Larry say as they do their morphing sequence. "TITANIUM POWER!" Tyson says as he does his morphing sequence. They morph ready for action. "Get them," Blue-Eyes White Dragon Knight says as he orders the Cluster bots. Characters Rescue Rangers Allies Villains Monster Trivia Notes Background Information A